1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric treadmill with a folding mechanism by use of a swivel piece, and more particularly, to a treadmill having a simplified structure for an effective reduction of the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a treadmill with a folding apparatus according to TW 481008 includes at least four joints 12, 13, 14, 15 between a handrail frame 10 and a base frame 11, a front and a rear support frame 16, 17 as well as telescopic support elements for conducting the folding movement. Although the above-mentioned structure may achieve the expected effect, it is obvious that the components of this structure are complicated, thereby causing a difficult assembly and having a high manufacturing cost. Therefore, the conventional structure requires further improvements.